You Want Your Heart Back?
by AliceTonksHPJ
Summary: Featuring Bad boy Percy, a not-so-good Annabeth and a whole lot of avoiding, tention and frustration. Inspite of trying so hard to stay away from a bad boy, Annabeth lets Percy steal her heart. In the words of Perseus Jackson himself, "You want your heart; good luck getting it back." A whole lot of unresolved conflict ends in...? You guess.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired by Britney Spears' song Criminal**

**$%$**

**He is a hustler, he's no good at all****  
****He is a loser; he's a bum, bum, bum, bum**

Annabeth glared at the disappearing red jacket. Muttering idiot under her breath, she picked up the books. But whatever, she couldn't help it, this had happened with her far too many times. And she didn't even except something else from him. It wasn't widely known that he was a boy whom Annabeth avoided at all costs; which wasn't really that hard since he didn't even know she existed.

She felt a pang of pain seeing her Science text book with a folded cover; but it could be worse.

The rest of the day went fine, comparatively. She avoided all her classmates, sat in the back and made notes. Sometimes, Annabeth question her existence; study now, job later and then...?

She hated the social hierarchy. She prided herself on the fact that she managed to stay away from all the 'popular' shaz. She had the looks, the qualities but not the will. So in her own little world, she was perfect.

When the bell struck the end of school, she internally pouted at the obvious signs of rain. Tap-tap-tap, the rain drenched the world in her peripheral. And she prided herself on her back-up qualities as she took out an umbrella from her back-pack and waited for the bus.

Owing to her luck, she was flirted with, the mocking kind. Standing in the bus stop she tried to ignore all the stupid, highly outraging comments passed to her by Percy Jackson, the red jacket. She looked away.

"Hey hotness, wanna go for a ride?" Percy tried shamelessly, encouraged by his slacker friends. "Baby!" and all the randomness. Annabeth was glad that the rain hid the tears.

And Percy was guilty. He hated himself for doing this. Torturing a poor girl to tears, and yet he did not stop. What did that make him? he wondered.

O_o

Annabeth still hated him, and he still didn't know her. She was scared of him, if truth be told. A whole of unpredictability, toughness and douchy-ness was bound to be a bad mix. And Annabeth tried to stay away from him.

But it was tough seeing as he sat in front of her in nearly all of her five classes.

He slacked and didn't seem to have any motivation to change. She suspected that he was involved with drugs; his rebelling eyes were so frightening. But in the end it wouldn't matter. Next year she would be out of this school and into college, the beginning of a new life. She would leave behind everyone next year anyways.

But one day he turned back on his seat and asked for the answers in the ongoing test paper and she gave him all the answers. After the exam, he smiled at her so brightly, she blushed and quickly left the room ignoring his questioning, "What is your name?"

And it hurt that after all the pain he caused her, he still didn't know him.

She just needed to stay away from this loser, because he is going to be a pain in the ass. You know, intuition.

O_O

She failed. Not only in just keeping him away, but she also let him steal her heart. And he was never going to give it back.

In the words of Perseus Jackson himself, "You want your heart; good luck getting it back."

**-fin-**

**A/N: ****One thing about me is that I over-exaggerate everything and am not a big fan of fluff.**

**My stories, if you have read any, don't contain any actually really fluffy fluff. Even even I have to make them lip-lock I just plain straight away write it in simple, occasionally putting in some lines from other stories for e.g. sparks flew, breathless. In short, I don't know what they mean, but I think people like fluffy stuff like that, so I put it in.**

**And my long stories usually have an overload of emotions. And the above one is like that.**

**In other news- I am going to make a fandom's united page on Facebook, which would have not only PJO and HoO related stuff but also other favourites like Harry Potter( ''cause well duh!) LOTR, GoT etc.**

**I was thinking that since I am not an expert on all the fandoms, I woud try out other fans who would be able to co-admin the page with me. But that comes later. I'll work on the page starting 19****th**** March. It would probably be up from my other account, AliceTonkshpj. I hope you guys like and support it. Also, if you want a notice for any of my stories I could put it up there. **

**Also I am thinking of signing up for tumblr. And let's see what happens.**

**And you know why after 19****th****? Because my session gets over. Only worrying about being promoted or not.**

**P.s Wrote this A/N a long time ago, so just don't mind the dates and all.**

**I dare you to review, fav and follow**


	2. Chapter 2

**He lies, he bluffs, he's unreliable**

**He is a sucker with a gun, gun, gun, gun**

**I know you told me I should stay away**

**I know you said he's just a dog astray**

**He is a bad boy with a tainted heart**

**And even I know this ain't smart**

"No mom, he's just picking up a few papers. His net isn't working. We'll be done in two minutes."

"That's fine. Just be careful," said her dad.

Annabeth knew where her parents were coming from. They didn't like the look on Jackson's face. And you know parents, they are usually right.

A loud cutting noise came from outside. "That's probably him. Atrocious behaviour, no decency at all!" complained her mom, nose turned upwards.

Papers in hand, she flew down the stairs and out of her house.

He was wearing his red jacket, the one that covers his whole body and more. He didn't take off his helmet.

"What's up princess? Ready for a ride?" he asked in a smirking tone (she guessed). She visibly winced and hoped her parents hadn't heard.

"No. These are your papers. Just go through them thrice, and you will be all right, probably. If you can't memorise the exact terms, then understand it and say it in your own voice. If you need help, you know where to find me." She turned to go back inside but something caught her eye.

"In the library, I know, I know," he replied as a side remark flipping through the pages. Percy looked up, "You staring at this?" gesturing to his body.

At once Annabeth scrunched up her nose, "Is that a gun?" She was surprised to see a look of surprise on his face.

"No, "he said, shaking his head. It took out the small item from his pocket.

"Why do you have a Nemo soft toy in your pocket?" Annabeth asked with relief. 'Or does it like keep you safe or something?"

"Hahaha Chase. It's for my sister. It's her birthday today." There was a light in his eyes as he said that, Annabeth noticed.

"Oh, how old is she." When he replied that she was 4, she asked him to wait a minute and ran back inside.

"What's the hurry Annabeth? Don't fall down on the stairs," her mom shouted behind her.

Annabeth went to her room and after looking around for a bit found it. Then she ran back down.

"Come back here!" her dad called out. "I'll back soon, don't worry!" she called back.

The look on his face was probably priceless. "You running mad, princess?"

"I have a present for your sister!" Annabeth exclaimed, like that should clear everything up.

"And?"

"Do you have cake?"

"It's a birthday, there's obviously cake."

Annabeth stared at him hard.

"Okay fine, hop on." And she could hear the laughter in his voice.

**Leave a comment**


	3. Chapter 3

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal **

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

**All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**

Since Annabeth thought that after being partners in a week-long project they would be friends she was presently surprised to find herself being ignored.

Or rather, she was delusional.

He was Percy Jackson, and his beloved was his motorcycle and he called some lackeys his friends. A tinge of pain registered in her hard. She would get over it, it was no _biggie_.

She also thought that she would at least be an acquaintance of some sort. For Annabeth, Percy Jackson was that fellow who looks really cute but since you think nothings ever going to happen, you don't obsess over him. But something does happen you think _maybe_ but then it's a null set and you scold yourself for ever hoping.

So she really didn't waste over him but also _maybe _and _if_. She didn't waste more than five minutes of her time on him. It was just that _she could do with a new friend._

_;;_

Annabeth really regretted coming to the party. She needed to look for acquaintances for she felt awkward sanding alone. She went over to the drinks counter which gave illegal alcoholic stuff and pretended to drink stuff. To hell, but she didn't trust parties or drinks. Nice sophomore party it was. She saw Samantha and Cathy giggling over there and Kate indulging in some second base things by the corner. She thought of taking out her phone but that would be too weird here. Then she cursed Luke who thought it would be good for to go out. Easy for him, he was in college. School was kind of difficult.

And she spotted him. Loud, obnoxious, rowdy and with some dumb blonde. Forgive her for being stereotypical but that one had botch written all over her face. The centre of attention. Moving places.

But right now she wanted to be that girl who was the centre of attention and fun. What good was it too study and be a nerd when you didn't have fun? Her lips twisted a bit. Then she ignored everyone (it really wasn't that hard) and focussed on how everyone talked and walked.

"Yo princess!"

"Hey Percy," Annabeth smiled a little.

"Let's get some!" He said, his face contracting into a less handsome look.

"I am sorry what," Annabeth frowned. This wasn't like him the last time she spoke to him, a couple of months back.

"Oh come on, you're bored, me too. Let's just skip the formalities," the words slipped of his tongue so lightly, there was such slight arrogance mixed in his tone.

Annabeth felt her heart crashing. "Perseus Jackson, is this how you talk to girls? Don't you even have a little bit of respect for-?"

"Wait I know you! You are the reason I passed!' Annabeth couldn't help but notice the – _glee—_on his face; and she realised that she wanted this innocence of this boy to be her friend. "You are the princess. My sister still loves your gift. My mom –"

"You just realised that? You forget the face of your cheating partner? You call everyone princess?" She was hurt big time.

"Well yes, but you are _the_ princess. My mom-"

"And you talk to al girls this way? How often you get slapped?" Annabeth was pleasantly surprised to see a look of embarrassment. His eyes lowered for a moment. But then nothing, a cruel smile came upon his face.

"You are disgusting, and to think I liked you! She made to leave.

She thought he murmured a sorry but she didn't turn. Waste of time.

;;

"Why are you upset dear?" he mom came to sit next to her. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yes ma, I am not upset," Annabeth further dissolved in her comforter.

"Annabeth, stuff happens, its normal. You can tell me. I can help you."

"I told you it's nothing, don't worry!"

"There is no need to take that tone with me mama."

Annabeth didn't reply. She had to work out tomorrow.

_You are very irritating Percy Jackson._

**A/N: I know its short but at the least I didn't wait for a year to update. **

**Also, these chapters aren't days apart, they are months. I haven't really given a fixed timing but pretty much the first chapter was the middle of freshman year, the second the before finals, and this the sophomore. Basically in 10****th**** . I hope the content seems something normal for Americans and stuff, because I have never heard of such things happening in 10****th**** , where I live. Maybe somewhere else, my immediate group of friends and stuff aren't all that foolish so...**

**Also I have deviated from the story title and first chapter a little bit so do adjust.**

**Give me ideas. Leave a comment.**


	4. Chapter 4

**He is a villain by the devil's law****  
****He is a killer just for fun, fun, fun, fun****  
****That man's a snitch and unpredictable****  
****He's got no conscience, he got none, none, none, none****  
****All I know, should've let go, but no****  
****'Cause he's a bad boy with a tainted heart****  
****And even I know this ain't smart****  
**

For the first time in a really long time, Annabeth was having fun. Like super- dooper fun. She was playing Age of Empires III with cheat codes and reading A Song of Ice and Fire.

Cathy had called sometime ago to plan for a get together sometime next week. She was happy, after all her sophomore year had ended, the exams were over, results were yet to come, and this was the last one month break she could enjoy.

Then her mom asked her to groceries from the market, and she went to the park with a black current ice-cream. Then she spotted him, wearing his red jacket. He was alone, sitting under a tree reading a god- damned book. What?!

She tried to not look at him and went towards the swings. But he was damn interesting. Reading a book- him? She couldn't see the title but... shit he was looking at her now. Annabeth was a little bit embarrassed but she just twisted her lips and raised an eyebrow. Seeming resigned to the fact, Percy stood up, brushed off the grass and strode towards her. Meanwhile she tried not to over think, nothing happening.

"Hey," he stated and Annabeth felt queasy.

"Ready to harass some more people?!' Shit why did she say that?

They hadn't talked since that party. They had absolutely no reason to talk and Percy really wasn't in any of her classes so they didn't have to cheat. Also, last time they had 'talked' she had walked out. And then nothing, nothing but a memory.

The look in his eyes turned defensive. He was probably contemplating just leaving but stayed put. "No."

"Well...then," she waited two seconds, "Hey back!" Understatement of an awkward conversation.

"So...," he prolonged the o part, "you liked me?!"

Annabeth had to laugh. She chortled. "Well duh! You are hot! Do not take it personally!"

A stupid grin broke out on his face too, a kinda sweet one, which made him look so cute. Her tummy flopped once inside. "You look hot too!" he said. She face palmed.

"No, like a nerdy hot one. You know those—oi, don't laugh at me." He sat down on the swing beside her.

"I won't comment on that!" she was full out chucking and laughing through her nose. He joined her in making a complete fool of themselves.

"So what are you doing here?" asked Annabeth. She took a bite out of her ice-cream.

"Mom asked me to watch over my sister. She is playing with some children over there." He pointed in the general direction. "That's black-current right? How's it?"

"It not better than chocolate, but it's good," she put her hand out, "try."

"Not better than chocolate," he confirmed.

"so... Percy Jackson reading a book," the breeze was warm.

"It's not a book, it's a universe!" Percy exclaimed, bringing the book forward.

"You read it too! Its god damned amazing. I just hope he doesn't die before finishing the books. Please give the book after you finish reading, I am stuck on vol.5."

"Okay."

"So I'll see you around? Maybe?" Annabeth got up.

"Maybe."

;;

They met a week after that. Same reason, only this time it was an ice-cream sandwich.

"Do you like try all the flavours or something?"

"Obviously, why would I eat the same flavour again and again."

Only this time, Percy looked really distressed.

Annabeth sat on the swings. Percy was sitting under the tree although he didn't seem to be interested in the book. His attention was elsewhere. So Annabeth went to him, though she was kind of scared.

"Want a bite?" she asked as she sat down next to him on the grass.

"Yes please," for some reason his voice was really heavy and he avoided eye contact.

"You can tell me if something's wrong?!" She still felt kind of awkward but wanted to...well, she didn't know.

"Everything is fine, Annabeth." He seemed defiant about the fact.

Annabeth reached for the book on his other side and began reading the back cover. "Didn't say it wasn't!" She waited and ultimately, everybody's a kid.

He turned to look at her, "Okay, if you swear not to tell anyone-."

"Why would I tell anyone?" Percy gave her a sceptic funny stare. "Okay fine, I swear on your life."

Percy shook his head. "So yesterday, I was with this girl, and I was almost gonna hook up with her."

"Okay then?"inclined Annabeth .

"That's it." He gave her a duh! look.

"So you wanted to hook up with her, so what?"

"That's a big deal. I am practically a baby."

"Lots of people have you know what at sixteen."

"Don't act like you are okay with the idea? We are practically babies."

"I didn't know you were a virgin. That's news." Annabeth remarked off-handily.

Percy seemed offended then.

"Why does everybody just assume things?" His face took a sour look. "Just stupid stereotyping."

"I am sorry."

"It's not you... just." He bit his lips.

Annabeth said, "I am still sorry," and gave him a side hug and let him finish off the ice-cream sandwich.

"I also don't like your jacket," Annabeth remarked in an offhanded manner.

"It's my fathers."

"Mr. Blofis'. Why would you-?"

"Real father's."

"I.."

"You didn't know it's all right."

They sat in silence for a while. The sun was going down and the sky was pink.

Suddenly Percy asked, "What is your worst memory?"

Annabeth grew quiet and Percy noticed the change.

She hugged him tightly, "It's with you."

**4 down , 4 more to go.**

**Leave a comment. **


	5. Chapter 5

**But mama I'm in love with a criminal **

**And this type of love isn't rational, it's physical**

**Mama please don't cry, I will be alright**

**All reason aside I just can't deny, love the guy**

Percy buttoned up his black shirt, and applied some gel on his hair. He has got a lady friend to impress. Whether she wanted to be impressed or not. Probably not. She had him; maybe.

Don't get confused, Jackson. It's nothing just a stupid MUN that their school was hosting. He was the Deputy Secretary General because he was hot and popular and the face. Annabeth was the Sec. Gen. Because she was smart.

And Percy wasn't going to impress her. He pulled on his jacket and asked Paul if he ready to go.

;;

Initially, he wasn't going to even give her a second glance. She was just another girl, and he didn't have time and space and money for those. He was ashamed to admit it, but honestly he was a fuckboy. It was a survival of the fittest.

But Annabeth had given him more than four chances. Not because she liked Percy or something, but because she was a nice person. He remembered that day when he had asked her about her worst memory; she hadn't told him what it was but all the same Percy flashbacked to all the things he had done. He thought he faintly remembered a blonde girl in the rain, but he wasn't sure and very guilty. He had pushed her off told her to fuck off, and other choice words.

All the same he wasn't going to turn all mushy for a blondie now. Nothing like that. But some part of him was always like 'what if'?

But wasn't he a fuckboy? He had a reputation to maintain, even if he had to hurt everyone.

;;

As a valuable member of the team, he was to give a speech. He did deliver it although he was distracted by her. He could see Annabeth looking at him and he almost faltered, but then she smiled at him encouragingly, he felt worse. He couldn't be even true to himself. Then a really hot boy came up to her and she smiled at him too, and Percy looked down to see his paper crunched and fists clenched. He averted his gaze.

She looked stunning in her dress and the male members of the society went up to her to ask for selfies and numbers. And Percy sulked his way through all the fan girls. Worse things worse, he couldn't even justify himself (when could he ever?).

;;

It was about 10 thirty or so, and Percy had had enough of the Socials. Paul had left ages ago. Percy could have left with him but he had not completed his agenda.

Percy his hands on her back and pulled her closer and was about to kiss the girl when suddenly,

"You could always do that later, get up now," Annabeth screamed in his ear and then laughed.

"What the fuck, princess?" Percy jumped out of his skin.

"Why are you calling her a princess? She looks like a hooker," said the whatever her name was.

"Maybe I am," chirped in Annabeth, when at the same time Percy said, "She's not a hooker, get lost."

She looked at us once and left huffing.

"What was that for?" Percy asked, chugging down his vodka.

"You mom sent me a text: Please don't let him do anything if he's drunk.

"I am just doing her a favour," said Annabeth, she smiled. She looked so pretty, kissable lips, innocence, and a bubbly vibe.

Percy leaned forward and kissed her full on the lips and it was bliss. She even kissed him back, and for the first time in his life, his knees felt weak. But he was a fuckboy... and he retracted. She began to say something, but Percy cut her off with the meanest look he possessed, "Fucking bitch," he said and turned around so that he couldn't see the defeated look in her eyes.

This could have been his most meaningful moment of life and he ruined it all. He closed his eye and tried to keep his tears at bay. He was going to cry tonight he knew it.

And then the most angelic voice called out behind him, but it was so defeated, he almost cried again, "Percy, wait."

"What is it, princess," Percy said, his voice empty.

"You don't have a ride home," she murmured in a quiet tone.

"I'll manage," he breathed, not brave enough to look into her eyes.

"Everybody's has gone home. You don't have to talk to or anything. Please, just..."

Shit, shit, shit. "Yeah, alright, whatever," Percy said.

The ride home was stressful. He could see Annabeth trying extremely hard to control her tears. She looked so beautiful in her light pink dress and her face flushed. And Percy just stared out the window of the car. He had wanted to impress the girl, but he did what he always did, fuck things up. And even after all this, she was giving him a ride home. He had read somewhere that fuckboys turn innocent girls into fuckgirls who turn good boys into fuckboys and the mean cycle continues. He hoped he hadn't done that.

He said bye princess when she dropped him on his doorstep, but she just drove off. He watched her go off and then turned to ring the doorbell.

He was going to hug his mother when she opened the door, but she just asked him one thing, "What did you do to that sweet girl?"

Percy stopped breathing, "What are you talking about?"

"I had texted her to bring you home safe and she had replied ok, but half an hour ago she texted me this," Sally showed him her phone.

**Please don't ask me to do this again.**

"How did you get her number?"

"That is not the point. Percy, is something going on? I won't judge."

Percy just walked to his bedroom.

"Come back here, tell me what happened or you will get no... no cookies," Sally shouted after him.

But sometimes cookies aren't enough.

He locked his room and let his guard down. He couldn't even look into the mirror.

**A/N: I am going to bake cookies in the evening, or donuts. Yippee.**


End file.
